


A Lasting Friendship

by afteriwake



Series: Stuff Of Improbable Legends [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Molly is a Good Friend, Molly-centric, POV Molly Hooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days before Christmas Molly and McCoy are alone in the clinic and they have a conversation about their friendship and what it means to them and has meant over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lasting Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So this is another fic-slash-roleplay log I'm writing for the wonderful **sideofrawr** that was inspired by a Christmas sentence starter. She'd asked for this one to be Molly  & McCoy epic friendship and as he recently found out in game that his kinda sorta girlfriend was pregnant I thought it might be fun for them to just have a night of drinking (and since Molly has a magical debit card, a two thousand dollar bottle of whisky was in order). Anyway, I hope she approves!

“Y'know how you get a bit crazy on Christmas Eve? Yeah, don't do that this year.”

Molly looked up, pushing up her glasses. She was still getting used to them even though she’d gotten them six months ago. Apparently she was getting older, even here in this universe. She gave him a rather perplexed look. “Leonard? Do you honestly think you’ve managed to turn me around so far?”

“I’d kind of hoped,” he said, sitting down next to her desk.

She gave him a small smile. “Well, you’ve helped, but I promise, it won’t be a repeat of last year at any rate.”

He grimaced. “Oh thank God for small favors.”

“You have to admit, you made a delightful Santa Claus for the children on such short notice,” she said, her smile growing wider.

“That was just because I had a fifth of bourbon and some really good crawfish before I started,” he said with a slight snort.

She shook her head. “If I’d known that, I never would have let you near them,” she said.

“Well, you were a pretty decent Mrs. Claus, if I do say so myself,” he said with a grin. He motioned to the bottom drawer of her desk and she nodded, opening it and taking out the glass canister and setting it on the desk. He opened it up and took out one of the English toffees she had in there. He undid the wrapper and popped it into his mouth. “Been a while since it's been just us here.”

"Yes," she said with a nod. She picked out a toffee of her own. It had been a little while since they had gotten to really talk. “How are you coping with the pregnancy?” she asked, not sure if he wanted to talk but knowing it had to be on his mind.

“Very hard,” he admitted. “I mean, it’s…I’m…”

Molly studied him, then opened her drawer again and pulled out a gift bag that was obviously a bottle of alcohol. She handed it to McCoy and he pulled it out, looking at the bottle of amber liquid. “Pappy Van Winkle Family Reserve 23 Year,” she said. “Patient hours are over, I’m just catching up on paperwork. Feel free to enjoy a two thousand dollar bottle of whisky all to yourself.”

He stared at her for a moment. “Between you and Jim, you two are going to spoil me when it comes to booze,” he said, getting up and going to his desk to get his glasses. “Are you going to imbibe?”

“I suppose, though you don’t have to share,” she said. “Unlike James, I won’t give you puppy dog eyes.”

McCoy chuckled. “Yeah, he does do that, doesn’t he?” he said. He brought two glasses back to Molly’s desk and set them down, and then opened up the bottle of whisky and poured each of them a hefty measure. He lifted up his glass and she did the same. “To lasting friendships.”

“To lasting friendships,” she said, clinking her glass against his. She pulled her glass away and took a sip, shutting her eyes as she let the whisky glide down her throat. “Oh, this _is_ exquisite. Worth every penny.”

McCoy took a drink as well and then nodded. “Oh yeah. Definitely a good one,” he said. “See, the thing I like about you is that you’ve got that magic card. You can buy as much stuff as you want and never run out of money.”

“So you’re only my friend for my money?” she teased.

“No, but it helps,” he said. “I mean, you’re a good person. You like making sure your friends are happy, that they’re treated well. You want the best for them. And I always feel lucky I’m one of your friends.”

“Leonard, you’re more than just one of my friends,” Molly said, reaching over to lay a hand on his arm nearest her. “You’re my best friend. I’ve lost so many of them since I got brought to Lawrence that I had rather thought I’d never have one again, but somehow you ended up becoming it.” She gave him a warm smile. “And I’m glad for that, I really am.”

“Yeah?” he asked, his mouth hitching up slightly.

She nodded. “Yeah.”

“Glad enough not to get all wild and crazy this Christmas Eve?” he asked, lifting up his glass to take a sip.

She chuckled. “Yes, Leonard, I suppose so.” She removed her hand and then lifted up her glass, tipping it towards him. “However, I do reserve the right to force you to watch ‘Love Actually’ with me Christmas Eve, including the bits with John’s facetwin.”

“Are these bits objectionable in any way?” he asked, pausing before he took a sip.

“They involve being porn stand-ins,” she said, taking a sip.

His eyes bulged and he lowered his glass. “What?”

She chuckled. “Oh, yes. It’s _quite_ interesting and you get an eyeful. He absolutely hates it.”

A slow grin spread across McCoy’s face. “So if I don’t decide I need brain bleach afterward, this information could be useful?”

She nodded before taking another sip of whisky. “Oh yes. Quite.”

“You know, despite how sweet and innocent you appear to the world you have a devious streak a mile wide,” McCoy said, pointing at her with his glass. “I admire that about you.”

“I know,” she said with a smile. She had the feeling that they’d spend the evening sipping whisky, avoiding topics they didn’t want to talk about, making Christmas plans and it would be pleasant. And to be honest, it would be another evening that she would be glad she spent with a friend rather than one she spent alone. Her Christmas wasn’t all that she had thought it was going to be, but it was better than she had originally thought and that was what mattered most.


End file.
